legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Leng
Origin Kai Leng was a punk human born from China nationality who was able to enroll into the systems alliance by cheating his way through the exam by falsifying his credentials to prove he has what it takes to join in. Because of his lack of training and discipline, Kai Leng's ignorance not working his way into the ranks as a hard worker had caused his uncivilized behavior to murder a Krogan with his ruthless behavior then sent to prison. The Illusive Man freed Kai Leng and recruited him as his best agent and assassin for the job since then the two have been working their way to make humanity the most powerful species in the galaxy by controlling the reapers. In the attack on the citadel with Cerberus Forces, Kai Leng was sent to kill the Salarian counselor. The assault was repelled at the cost of Thane Krios's life who was killed by Kai Lengs cowardly methods of fighting. At Thessia, Kai Leng helped steal the remaining data about the Crucible and being not one to confront directly since he is afraid to face them head on uses a gunship than face Shepard's squad directly in combat. At Horizon Kai Leng went to get the experimental data of Henry Lawson's scientific experiments. Kai Leng fought against Miranda and injured her leaving her to die and was tagged leading to the Cronos Station Cerberus's hideout. Admittedly Kai Leng was much angry at the Illusive Man as to why he wants Commander Shepard to live so badly and listened to do so that it is an order that he must comply. Kai Leng nods standing down, but swears when Commander Shepard doesn't listen to the Illusive Mans demands it will be his time to kill the legendary specter himself. As being afraid to face Shepard himself Kai Leng had to get Cerberus soldiers to back him up against the commanders squadron since he would be overpowered to not use his tricks against the one on one fights he prefers to do. Kai Leng was defeated yet never gave up continuing his dying breath to finish off Shepard with a sneak attack. The Commander turned around and stabbed him through his monomolecular blade destroyed it and stabbing him right through the chest killing the pathetic assassin and avenging Thanes death. To add further insult to injury Kai Leng will troll his enemies with emails to spite them further of the defeats they suffered. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate The Multi-Universe can do many things bringing villains from any timeline or resurrect them back from the dead. Kai Leng, The Illusive Man, and Cerberus were one of the very things who have been brought life into this world again. While the smear campaign was going on for the recruit for The Humanists Group, Kai Leng under the command of enclave secret service agent Frank Horrigan had both went to the crash site to help by orders of The Illusive Man get rid of the evidence while retrieving anything vital from the The Komato Corpses. Kai Leng mocks the civility thinking humans can live in co-existence with aliens as an illusion. Kai Leng adds to the sadistic thought of ruining any chances for the aliens to return by thinking up of cruel ideas to mess with their corpses as if killing them wasn't enough to consider it a victory for him. Kai Leng was pleaded by a Komato Soldier not to kill him as they only wanted to know if they are on the side of the Tasen or not. Kai Leng shook his head and said they would become part of an interesting experiment with their rivals, insulting the Komato Soldier that he gives less of a care about how noble their intentions are. The time of peace is over and it is the era of the human race through the entire regions of galactic control to rise before Frank Horrigan finishes the Komato Soldier off. Kai Leng and Frank Horrigan killed almost every Komato crew mate except its Commander. Kai Leng tortures the Komato Commander after being told he'd rather die than give the information away. The Cerberus assassin dismisses such a bold courageous boast to disappoint him that because of his cybernetic looking body it's only logical the knowledge would come from the head, beheading the Komato Commander with a swing from his monomolecular blade. Kai Leng leaves into the vertibird with the Komato Commanders head and The Enclave Scientists with a Komato Soldier body and the Komatos weaponry to be studied upon by Cerberus and The Enclave members of The Humanists where Frank Horrigan ordered the crash site to be bombed out of existence. kaileng1.png kaileng2.jpg kaileng3.png kaileng4.jpg kaileng5.png kaileng6.png|Kai Leng's biotic palm projecting a biotic energy shield 565729976.jpg|Unmasked Kai_Leng_Profile.jpg 233аааа.jpg Category:The Humanists Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Cowards Category:Sociopaths Category:Biotic Users Category:Partial Human Category:Cyborgs Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Invisibility Category:Swordsmen Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Assassins Category:Energy Shield Protected Users Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Jerks Category:Hatemongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Archenemies Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Trolls Category:Provoker Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Team villains Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Deceased Characters